I will always love you
by xxx music princess xxxx
Summary: Zac & Vanessa finally admit their feelings for each other. a romance blooms between them but can they fight 4 their luv & stay strong 4 each other... when fate itself is trying 2 stop them?


**Author's note****: Hey Fanfiction readers! Well, this is my first fanfic so… I hope it's not that sucky! Hope you enjoy it! **

**By the way, ****this is a 110 Zanessa story! ****To all Troypay, Zashley, Ryella, and anyone who does not support Zanessa/Troyella… WARNING: You might not enjoy this story!**

**Title****: If We Fall In Love**

**Summary: **** Zac and Vanessa finally admit their feelings for each other… they decided to give a relationship a go… but something goes wrong. Something they never expected… they go separate ways… but will they realize how strong their love is? **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The filming of High School Musical has finally ended. The "work days" are finally over and Kenny Ortega, knowing that he was dealing with teenagers, gave the main cast a surprise vacation in Hawaii for all their hard work. But Hawaii did not just turn out to be a place of relaxation and fun for the main cast… but also a place for _romance. _

"I still can't believe Kenny planned a surprise vacation for us" Ashley told the gang while reading _Teen Vogue Magazine. _

The gang (composing of Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Monique Coleman, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel) have finally arrived in Hawaii after quite a long flight from Utah, where they just finished filming _High School Musical 1_.

"And in Hawaii! How cool is that?" Corbin added while the gang gave their nods in agreement.

"_Way cool."_ Lucas answered. "I'm actually starting to think Kenny's our age!"

"I know what you mean," Zac told Lucas. "He certainly knows how to deal with us teenagers."

"Well, that's Kenny" Vanessa remarked.

The conversation seemed to end after that. The gang attended to their "own business" which meant doing manicures for Vanessa and Ashley, reading fashion magazines for Monique, watching TV, specifically _American Idol, _for Zac, Corbin and Lucas.

It was only when Monique looked up at her watch that anything exciting happened.

"Uhmm… Ashley? Lucas? Corbin? It's already 7 PM… I think it's time that we leave this suite…" Monique hinted.

Apparently, none of the three got the message.

"Huh? Why?" Corbin asked, a puzzled expression in his face.

"Remember what Zac said?" Monique reminded him.

Ashley jumped from her seat, suddenly remembering everything. "Oh yah! Thanks for reminding us Mo!

"Yeah. We completely forgot…" Lucas added.

"Sorry Zac!" Corbin, Ashley, and Lucas apologized in unison.

------------------------------------

**Zac's POV (Point of view)**

Zac was getting annoyed with his friends. _Why are they being so obvious about "the plan"? And in front of Vanessa! _Zac thought. He has to stop them from talking about it or they might reveal something that's not to be revealed… He has to think of something --- really fast.

-------------------------------------

"Uhmm… Guys?"

"Yes?" Ashley, Lucas and Corbin replied in unison.

"Getting really obvious!" Zac muttered in the lowest voice he could think of that is still heard by his three friends and not Vanessa.

Unfortunately… Nessa still heard it.

**Vanessa's POV **

Vanessa couldn't take it. She was so left out with this new conversation with her friends. _What were they all talking about? _She asked herself. _Are they talking about me? _

_Well, I wont know unless I ask… _Vanessa reasoned out.

----------------------------------------

"Now, I am _really left out _of this conversation,, What are you all talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing!!" Zac protested glaring at Ashley, Lucas and Corbin.

Vanessa was absolutely not convinced.

She folded her arms, raised her left eyebrow, and made a "_tsk.tsk." _sound… This told Zac she is NOT convinced. "Zachary David Alexander Efron, you know _perfectly well _that I will not believe that excuse… spill!"

Zac opened his mouth to protest that his excuse was true when Corbin interrupted him.

"Dude, save your breath. You know she's never gonna believe you."

"See?" Vanessa squealed, happy that her friends were also urging Zac to tell his secret. "Just spill… Please?" Vanessa pleaded and knowing Zac couldn't possibly resist… stuck her lower lip as cute as possible.

_Oh no… _Zac thought. He closed his eyes, and desperately hoped he would not fall for Nessa's cute pout for the _nth time. _

"Nessa, stop!" Zac begged. "You know that I always fall for _that." _

---------------------------------

**Vanessa's POV**

Vanessa smiled with satisfaction. She was sure she could get Zac to spill his secret. _And all it takes is a cute pout… _Vanessa grinned in thought, wondering why she only thought of "Zac's weakness" a few seconds ago when she could have remembered it for the past 30 minutes of conversation.

---------------------------------

"Guys? We should really leave" Monique announced pointing at her gold wristwatch. "It's already 7:35!"

"Yeah.." Lucas nodded in agreement. "We are so delaying Zac's speech."

Ashley, Corbin, Monique and Zac turned to face Lucas and glared at him as though he committed a terrible, unforgivable crime.

"Lucas! You're spoiling the whole thing!" Ashley shrieked.

** -------------------------------------**

**Lucas' POV **

Lucas bit his lip. He knew he drew a line. He spilled too much already.

"Oops…" Lucas said sheepishly. "I am really sorry Zac."

**-------------------------------------**

**Zac's POV **

Zac didn't know what to do. He was getting really humiliated with all the "spilling" his friends were doing. More importantly, he didn't know what to feel… A part of him mentally cursed Lucas for being such a blabber-mouth. He was just so annoying. So annoying that Zac wanted to throw him all the way to Utah to avoid more humiliation. But another part of him felt guilty for thinking like that about Lucas… after all he was one of his best friends.

-----------------------------------

**Corbin's POV**

Corbin glanced at Zac; He was worried that his friend was getting really humiliated and errr—very frustrated with this conversation.

This turned out to be true--- As he glimpsed at Zac, he saw that the brown-haired cutie was getting really humiliated… he was blushing so hard, he looked like a red tomato. He was also doing a bad job in trying to feel comfortable with the subject. He kept staring at the ceiling and trying to hum. His legs were shaking and his hands were trembling. He was obviously nervous that something else would spill out from his friends' mouths. _I have to do something. _Corbin thought. _I have to get the rest of gang out of here. _

------------------------------------

"Enough chatting guys… if we don't leave this area now, Zac will be the one pushing us out." Corbin remarked in a desperate attempt to get the others out of there.

Zac muttered with gritted teeth. "You read my mind Corbin… You absolutely read my mind."

It was a good thing only Monique heard Zac's muttering.

"_That _(referring to Zac's muttering) is our signal to leave." Monique told the gang.

"Yeah, let's get out of here…" Corbin agreed with Monique and urged Lucas and Ashley. **(A/N: He didn't know what Monique was talking about but agreed because of his desperation to get his friends out of there) **

-----------------------------------

**Zac's POV **

Zac was absolutely thankful for Monique and Corbin. _Finally _the group has decided to leave the suite. He just had to thank them. When he was sure that no one was looking besides Corbin and Monique, he mouthed them the words "Thank You". Both grinned at Zac and gave him a thumbs up.

-----------------------------------

"OMG! It's already 8:00!" Sharpay announced glancing at her silver rhinestone watch.

"WOW. It took us an hour to get out of here" Lucas said in shock.

"Well, at least now we are leaving…" Corbin and Monique reasoned out. "Bye Zac! Bye Vanessa!"

The four friends were already outside the door when Ashley came back… to give Vanessa a hint.

"Oh, and Nessa… Don't worry!" Ashley said with a smirk. " You'll find out Zac's secret soon…" After that last statement, she gave V a wink and with that, went outside to join the others.

After a few minutes of awkward silence together…

Vanessa decided to speak up. "So, am I about to hear the secret?"

_It was now or never _Zac told himself. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"You see, Vanessa… I think…

**Author's note****: Cliffhanger! Well, I am totally sorry about that… but I just had to do it! LOL… well that was the very first chapter of my very first fanfic… I really do hope you enjoyed it! I really worked hard for it ya know… I just do have one request to all who read this chapter… please review! Both negative and positive reviews are appreciated! It will really help me improve as an amateur writer. XOXO- youngwriter323**

**P.S. – the next chapter would be posted within the next 2 days! **


End file.
